


The Whole World

by deerskull_writes



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Other, Save the world au, Sharing a Bed, captain immediately heart eyes for snippy, snippy finally gets some good god damn sleep, snippy is easily flustered help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskull_writes/pseuds/deerskull_writes
Summary: “SNIPPY! It is prime time for looking at the world!! Everyone is asleep, but the world is awake and alive! We shall venture out and view it all while humanity is not disturbing it!!” Zee declares, throwing up grand gestures with zeer arms. For a not-emergency, zee sure was being insistent.Charles squints at his bedside alarm clock, making the time out to be around 3 AM. With his gaze going back to being pointed up at Captain, he huffs quietly and flops back onto the bed, his tiredness quickly returning. “It’s 3 AM, and. . . you wanna go and see the world?”“YES!” He can practically hear the excited :D grin in zeer voice, the little perpetual smile on zeer mask not helping at all.(Save The World AU by L_is_tired!!)
Relationships: Zee Captain/Charles Snippy | Sniper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_is_tired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/gifts).



> Based on a spontaneous concept me and L_is_tired came up with, since they needed some good vibes!! :D

Charles Snippy always wondered how he had managed to meet and become the roommate of the saviour of the planet, the person who put a stop to ANNET destroying the planet with mass production on a horrific scale and abolished all of the Good Directorate’s incredibly inhibiting laws and copyrights, among other beneficial things. But, he’d steadily learned to accept Captain insisting that he’s terribly important, even if his self esteem-deprived mind didn’t want to. There was never a dull moment in their new world, not with Captain and recovering DEX Pilot, and Snippy had to agree that it was certainly a jump in quality of life. Going from depressed and alone in shitty accommodation to recovering with two best friends in a place he could only dream of living in? It was something he couldn’t even imagine, and yet, here he is. He would never admit it out loud, but he does think that Captain saved him, maybe more than zee thinks. In any case, he’s more than grateful for the situation he finds himself in nowadays. . . even with the spontaneous acts of absolute insanity, just to “spice things up a bit”. He can’t complain, though. Spending time with the people you find yourself caring dearly for, that’s what makes it all worth it. It’s a precious thing, one that he likes to keep locked away in his heart, along with all his other feelings of varying degrees.

To a recovering insomniac with near chronic nightmares, sleep is also a very precious thing, and Snippy likes to make sure that he tries to get as much as he can as possible. Of course, his attempts don’t always work out, laying awake for hours before he manages to pass out, and even then he still ends up with anywhere between four and eight hours of sleep, depending on how kind his dreams wanted to be. It was an improvement, though. Before Captain saved the world, he’d be lucky if he got anywhere over four hours per day, including his flash naps at work, where breaks were only just slightly more affordable than sleep if he was caught. Having to pay for hours of sleep was just one of many things that had been abolished, and for the better too.

On this particular night, Charles was doing a pretty good job at the whole staying asleep thing. It had been a long day, so exhaustion played a part, but so far it had only taken him two hours to finally fall asleep and the only dreams he had were fleeting ones that never developed into anything deeper that would leave him waking up in a cold sweat or crying out for his own life. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it through this night without any interruptions. But of course, things aren’t always as easy as that.

Adrenaline rushes through his veins as he’s rapidly roused from sleep, vaguely processing that his name was going shouted by a rather familiar voice, uttering a “ _BWAH?!_ ” of confusion as he forces himself into a somewhat upright position and blinks his eyes open, squinting up at the blurry figure of Captain. “Wha- what’s goin’ on??”

“SNIPPY! It is prime time for looking at the world!! Everyone is asleep, but the world is awake and alive! We shall venture out and view it all while humanity is not disturbing it!!” Zee declares, throwing up grand gestures with zeer arms. For a not-emergency, zee sure was being insistent.

Charles squints at his bedside alarm clock, making the time out to be around 3 AM. With his gaze going back to being pointed up at Captain, he huffs quietly and flops back onto the bed, his tiredness quickly returning. “It’s 3 AM, and. . . you wanna go and see the world?”

“YES!” He can practically hear the excited :D grin in zeer voice, the little perpetual smile on zeer mask not helping at all.

Too tired to roll his eyes, he resigns to simply roll his entire body away, since it would enable him to settle down to go back to sleep at the same time. “I don’t need to _go_ and see the world, you’re already here.” It’s unfortunate that in his sleepy haze that he doesn’t entirely realise that he’s betrayed himself in saying something so genuine and utterly soft and tender towards Captain, and by the slightly stunned silence that follows, neither did zee expect it.

This silence is soon broken by Captain bapping his arm with both hands and gently shaking him back awake. “SNIPPY YOU CANNOT SAY SOMETHING SO SWEET AND THEN GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP!!” Zee protests, but Snippy only replies with a scrunched expression and a grumble.

“‘t’s 3 AM, Cap. Jus’. . . sleep. Talk in the morning.” He slurs, turning onto his back and patting the empty space of the bed beside him. Maybe he’s lucky that he’s too tired to be surprised at the fact that Captain actually complies with his direction, carefully laying down and snuggling up to his side, an arm across his chest and the top of zeer hat bumping against his chin. He just about manages to curl an arm around zeer shoulders in return, before slipping back into peaceful sleep.

~

It’s an incredibly surprising 9 AM when Snippy finally rouses from sleep naturally, shifting a little and curling Captain a little closer, which was a surprise in of itself that zee stayed the whole night. Blinking awake, he turns his head to look at the time, and immediately shoots straight into a panic when he realises - it’s a Saturday. He doesn’t work on Saturdays. Letting out a sigh of relief, he lets his head fall back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t work today. . . that’s probably why Captain came in with that proposition. What did zee say they were going to do? Go and look at how the Dead Zone was recovering into a habitable area? That would be like going to work on his day off just to look around, which is kind of weird. Who knows what zee was planning, at least zee didn’t drag him out of bed, he probably sounded too pitiful and tired to be bothered any more.

. . . Then again, that moment was cause for another thought. Did zee just want to spend time with him? There’s no way Captain would have stayed otherwise. Inviting your friend to stay and sleep in the same bed as you after calling them--

After. . . after essentially calling them your whole world.

Oh.

While it seems that Tired Snippy has no qualms with saying such tender things out loud, Awake Snippy very much does, a blush of second-hand embarrassment for his past self for saying that and of first hand embarrassment for his current self for only just realising what he said spreading red across his face.

“Oh.” He says softly, out loud. It’s a tiny noise, but it’s enough to grab Captain’s attention, zeer head lifting a little as zee looks up at him. Snippy’s embarrassment (flusteredness? He didn’t know at this point) triples in an instant. Was Captain awake the whole time, and just didn’t want to wake him by getting up? There’s a troublesome feeling sparking in his chest that he’s choosing not to address at this current moment in time.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Zee says with just a hint of smugness, wriggling around a little to prop zeer chin up on a hand, still keeping an arm draped across his chest. Snippy feels like he is going to combust into flame any second now.

“Mornin’. . .” He manages to mumble out in return, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. “Slept longer than usual. . .”

  
  
“Aha! It is because I am a very good nightmare catcher! I protected you all night, since you decided to stay right where they were going to find and get you. Silly Snippy.” Zee gently chastises him, and even though he knows it’s just nonsense teasing, he can’t help but feel a little more embarrassed about it.

“Huh. That’s good, then. Maybe you should stay more often, if you’re that good at keeping them away.” It takes a moment for him to realise just what he’s saying, the hand rubbing at his eyes immediately clasping over his entire face and the blush across his cheeks darkening. “I- wait, I mean-- um. . .” He stumbles over his words, desperately trying to save himself and painfully failing.

Captain chuckles softly. “Perhaps!! I scared those dastardly dreams off pretty well though. It might be a while before I am needed to scare them off again!” As zee speaks, zee shifts to get up and sit on the edge of the bed, looking across at him. “BUT! Perhaps I can stay over a little more often. After all, it is rather rude for a world to abandon the person who believes in zeer!!”

  
  
And with that, zee gets up, hesitates for a small moment, then leans down and gently bonks zeer mask against Snippy’s forehead. Stunned, he can only watch as zee bounces out of his room, humming some sort of song softly as zee goes.

It takes him a while to process most of what just happened, but when he does, he’s left as a flustered mess. Did-- was he-- Does he like Captain like that?? Was that what he was subconsciously implying, and was Captain more aware of his feelings more than he himself is?? He sighs heavily, hiding his face in both of his hands now. This was going to take some thinking to sort out. . .

But, by the tiny smile curling at the corners of his mouth and the light fuzzy feelings in his chest, he has a pretty decent idea of what the answers to his questions will be.


End file.
